Kindred Spirits
by Ahsoka'sBestFriend
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Aurra Sing finds a kindred spirit in her mysterious ally.


**Kindred Spirits**

 **Fandom: Star Wars**

 **Author: Ahsoka'sBestFriend**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genres: Adventure, Sci-fi, Action**

 **Summary: When a mission goes wrong, Aurra Sing finds a kindred spirit in her mysterious ally.**

I took aim with my sniper rifle. I squeezed off a single shot, and a guard droid fell, a smoking hole in its left photoreceptor. I fired several more shots, dropping more guard droids. My companions, three Rodian brothers named Dekab, Sekab, and Lekab burst from cover, blaster rifles raised. I had been uneasy about allowing the three inexperienced men to accompany me on a difficult job such as this one, but I decided it might be good training for them, since they wanted me to teach them. In reality, I merely wanted them along as cannon fodder and diversions so that I could escape if it all went wrong. I placed the thermal detonator against the door, and we backed up quickly. I took aim, preparing to gun down any guards inside. The sphere exploded, blasting the door to bits. We quickly moved in. A hail of blasterfire tore through two of the brothers. Sekab, who was slightly smarter, dove back for cover. We fired desperately, Sekab intending to avenge his brothers, and me just wanting to get the job done. A sniper droid fired, and Sekab fell, a smoking hole in his head. As I retreated, I heard footsteps. Two dozen soldiers were arrayed on the balcony. Half of them were Wookiees with bowcasters, and the rest were Rodian thugs. As I spun, bringing my rifle up to bear, there were several shots, and half the Wookiees fell, smoking holes in their backs. Another salvo rang out. By the time they reacted, spinning themselves around to face the new threat, half of the Wookiees had already fallen, as had half the Rodian thugs. I sprang, igniting my lightsaber. My lightsaber flashed, a blur of red, and half of the remaining Rodians fell. The newcomer attacked, and the surviving Rodians fell as well. I trained my lightsaber on her. She merely gave me a strange look and threw her hands up.

"Really? I just saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

My eyes narrowed to slits.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter, Sing? You want to put down the lightsaber," she said.

"No, I don't. I don't trust you. How do I know you're not going to shoot me down as soon as I put down my weapon?"  
"You don't. But I give you my word that I won't try anything."

"Like your word is good for anything."  
"You want to put down the lightsaber," she repeated, and I felt the energy seeping off of her.

"Oh. I see what you're doing there, lady. You're trying to influence me. I'll have you know, my Jedi training allows me to resist being influenced."

"Fine."

She lunged at me. Her left hand caught my lightsaber hand, forcing it down. She slapped my wrist with her own, and a pain flared up in my wrist. I dropped my lightsaber. She caught it, and reactivated it. The tip hovered centimeters from my face. Her foot swept me down, and she held her sniper rifle in my face.

"Got you," she said with a grim smile.

She lowered her rifle, slinging it away. She handed me my lightsaber back.

"I was sent to kill you, Aurra Sing."

I raised my lightsaber into a combat stance.

"But I never intended to do so. Believe me. If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead."

I was still astonished that somehow she'd gotten the better of me.  
"Let's get out of here. Do you have a ship? I promise I'll explain later."

"Stay in front of me."

"Alright, Aurra. I'll go in front of you."

She raised her rifle, preparing for action. I ran beside her, lightsaber ready. Five humans ran out in front of me. I sprang, and my lightsaber flashed. The five bodies dropped to the ground.

"That was my team," she said.

We ran to my ship, and took off. As the ship took off, I trained my sniper rifle on the woman.

"Who are you?"  
"My name is Narasah San. I am a hired gun, just like you. I was sent here to kill you. However, I never intended to kill you."  
"Who hired you?"

"He never identified himself. He was a dark-haired human with green eyes."  
Narasah was a tall, dark skinned human woman. She had red hair and hazel eyes.

"If I showed you a picture of him, would you recognize him," I asked with a sinking suspicion in my stomach.

"Most definitely."

I pulled up a holo of the man I thought had hired her.  
"That's him. How'd you know?"

"That's who hired me to attack that compound. It was a trap."


End file.
